Secret Ponchos
Secret Ponchos is a Spaghetti Western inspired fighting game developed by Canadian Indie company Switchblade Monkeys. The game takes place in Lonetree; A lawless town crawling with bandits, murderers and bounty hunters. You begin your journey as a wanted petty criminal and begin building your reputation and bounty with every battle you partake in. Gameplay In Secret Ponchos players battle against each other for notoriety and reputation. These duels are recorded into your character’s legacy. Players can compete in one-vs-one duels, engage in western style gang fights, or enter the fray with the Free-For-All mode. Upon entering the game, players create and customize their own outlaw(s) which can then be upgraded (both abilities and appearance) as they gain reputation points. The game-play aggressively crosses genre boundaries, creating a distinctive and innovative feel. It brings together the strategic elements of overhead camera games, the team dynamics & matchmaking systems of 1st person shooters and the responsiveness of a fighting game. Features *Create your outlaw from a dynamic set of western characters, each with its own weapon types, and combat style. As you gun down other players you will define your legacy as you increase your notoriety with each kill. But watch out - as the price on your head increases, it becomes a more valuable target, and others will be gunning for you in the unforgiving Wild West frontier of Lonetree. *Create a character by first selecting from a range archetypes. Then choose an aesthetic skin, assign perk points, and finally naming your outlaw. Your outlaw's success or failure on the battlefield will define the bounty on their head. The better you perform, the higher the bounty for your head gets and the faster you will level up through the different reputation rankings. *Leveling up has gameplay benefits. As you unlock new perk points you can assign them to your characters combat attributes, customizing and crafting your character to perform just how you want. You may also have multiple outlaws, customizing them differently if you wish, as each outlaws level ups and reputation score are separate from the others. Game modes 'Single player' A basic single player practice environment, where you practice on stationary AI characters. Each outlaw has their move list available, giving you an opportunity to practice your attacks while getting a feel for their individual combat style. 'Domination ' You and your Gang (team) compete in a 2vs2 or 3vs3 match against an Enemy Gang. All slain players respawn shortly after being gunned down. Each time your gang gets a kill, the skull icon moves one notch to the right in your favor. Each time you or someone in your gang gets killed the skull icon moves one notch to the left in your opponents favor. The first team to reach a 5 kill advantage wins by way of domination. 'Deathmatch' You and/or your Gang (team) compete in a 1vs1, 2vs2 or 3vs3 match against an Enemy Gang. All slain players will not respawn until the end of the round. You must win 2 out of 3 rounds to win the match. Beware of friendly fire and plan accordingly! 'Free-for-all' As the name implies, Free-For-All pits you in an “every-man-for-himself” match against 7 other players. Each time you gun someone down you gain 1 point, however, each time you are gunned down you lose a point. During the match the player currently in the lead has a "Spiked" icon following him around. The winner of the match is the player with the highest kill/death ratio. There are Power Ups scattered throughout the map in this mode. Using them to your advantage is essential to victory. Arcade Posse Leader Practice Characters: * Kid Red - A fast, easy to use character that wields Duel Pistols. These Pistols can be fired individually for damage or fired simultaneously (at the cost of range) to stun his enemies. He is also equipped with Dynamite, which can be thrown or attached to his opponents. Kid Red . is great for pestering and harassing. * Phantom Poncho - An agile character that wields a Sawed-off Shotgun. This Shotgun can be fired normally or charged to stun his enemies. He is also equipped with a Bullwhip which can wound and disarm his opponents. The Phantom Poncho is perfect for stick and move tactics. Killer - A mid-range character that wields a Revolver. This Revolver can be fired normally to damage and push back his enemies or be fired rapidly for spread damage. He is also equipped with a Hunting Knife which can be thrown or slashed to stun his opponents. The Killer is great for spacing and chipping tactics. Deserter - A heavy, tank character that wields a Service Rifle with a Bayonet attach to it. This rifle can be used to snipe enemies from long range, fired normally for spread damage and charged to Impale his opponents. He is also equipped with a Med Kit that can be used to Heal himself and a teammate. The Med Kit also comes with an Adrenaline Shot that can be used to boost his Speed and take reduced damamge for a short amount of time. The . Deserter can also Shoulder Bash his opponents. He is the ultimate teammate. Matador - A quick and agile character that wields dual Banderillas. These Banderillas can be used to pounce on the enemy from up-close or be thrown individually from afar. She also comes equipped with a sword and cape that can be used to slash and blind her opponents. The sword can be charge and used to execute someone after sticking two Banderillas via pounce or projectile. The Matador is perfect for creating creating chaos on the battlefield. Gordo - A slow moving character wielding a Gatling gun that gets progressively faster the longer he is moving. His Gatling Gun can be fired normally to decimate your opponents life-bar or it can be pounded on the ground to knock everyone around him down. He also comes equipped with a Molotov Cocktail that can be thrown and used to create a flame-trail behind him. The Gordo is great for harassing and chipping tactics. Wolf - A mid range character that uses her Bow and Arrows to land critical hits on her enemies. She can also shoot a Stone Tipped Arrow that wounds her opponents for a long time. She also comes equipped with a Stone Knife that can be used to acrobatically slash her opponents. While the stone knife is equipped, she can run much faster and pounce on her opponent. The Wolf is great at creating chaos on the battlefield. Madtrapper - Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Warmonger - Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Gunman - Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. Coming Soon. . Reputations: Each rank gives two perk points, which can be used to customize the characters' attributes (Speed, Fire Rate, Health, Stamina Regeneration and Damage) * Petty - Starting rank for all players * Thug - Achieved after reaching $1,000 bounty. * Bandit - Achieved after reaching $2,500 bounty. * Outlaw - Achieved after reaching $5,000 bounty. This is the highest rank that players can reach when . playing on the Rookie matchmaking. * Drifter - Achieved after reaching $10,000 bounty. * Renegade - Achieved after reaching $15,000 bounty. * Desperado - Achieved after reaching $25,000 bounty. * Legend - Achieved after reaching $50,000 bounty. * Myth - Achieved after reaching $75,000 bounty. * Death Bringer - Achieved after reaching $100,000 bounty. This is the highest rank a player can achieve. Maps Perks: Achievements: System requirements :OS: Windows 7 SP1, Windows 8 :Processor: Intel Dual-Core 2.4 GHz or AMD Dual-Core Athlon 2.5 GHz :Memory: 4 GB RAM :Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce 460GTX or AMD Radeon HD 6800 1GB :DirectX: Version 11 :Network: Broadband Internet connection :Hard Drive: 3 GB available space :Sound Card: Direct X 11 sound device : Media Images ;Art SS 2.jpg SS 3.jpg SS 7.jpg ;Screenshots SS 4.jpg SS 5.jpg SS 6.jpg Screenshot.jpg Screenshot1.jpg Screenshot2.jpg Screenshot3.jpg Videos Secret Ponchos Trailer - E3 2014 Secret Ponchos -- Teaser Secret Ponchos Reveal Trailer External links *Official site *Facebook page *Twitter page